Pray for Hunters
by carol.estrela.9
Summary: No Sul da ÁFRICA 2 leões num voraz massacre humano,impediram a construção de uma ferrovia O famoso caçador Blaine Anderson Remington é chamado pelos engenheiros civis Finn Starling e Puck Beaumont e o caçador Kurt Hummel Patterson para deterem esses implacáveis monstros. Mais álem disso iremos ver um grande amor entre esses CAÇADORES
1. Chapter 1- A grande chance

**Cap.1 **

**A Grande Chance**

Londres,1.898,essa é uma historia famosa porque o que aconteceu em TSAVO nunca havia acontecido antes,o Coronel Finn Starling estava lá quando tudo começou,um distinto senhor irlandês e um ótimo engenheiro.

Ele era meu amigo

O meu nome é Sam,eu estava lá

Lembre-se disso...mesmo as partes mais incríveis dessa historia aconteceram realmente.

Finn é chamado por Robert

Robert faz uma proposta excelente para o engenheiro Finn ir para TSAVO no Sul Da África para construir uma ponte ,ele fica indeciso apesar de ser uma grande oportunidade para sua carreira que esta começando,ele tem uma grande preocupação sua esposa Rachel esta grávida e começou a dar aula numa famosa escola,ele comunica ao Senhor ROBERT que precisa conversar com Rachel,e logo em seguida dará sua resposta.

Finn chega em casa e comunica a sua esposa a grande oportunidade que recebeu e ela o incentiva a aceitar essa grande proposta dizendo-lhe para não se preocupar com ela pois ela estava muito bem e ele não podia perder essa grande chance em sua vida,e ela disse-''Assim que nosso _bebê_nascer irei encontrar-me com você em TSAVO ''

Resolvida essa situação Finn chama seu amigo Puck para ir com ele para o Sul Da África para trabalhar .

E assim irá começar essa grande e emocionante caçada entre Homens e 2 grandes FERAS.


	2. Chapter 2-Apresentações

Finn & Puck chegam em TSAVO e são recebidos por Sam & Joe Angus ele se apresenta:

Joe- Bem vindos a África,sou Joe Angus serei seu ajudante em Tsavon,Robert deve ter lhe dito isso

Finn -Não,Não ele não disse

Joe- Mais ele fez seu horrível discurso,eu sei que Robert é horrível mais quando você o conhece melhor ele fica pior ainda,é a primeira vez de vocês na África ?

Finn & Puck- SIM

Joe- Ótimo,porque reservei os melhores lugares no trem

Finn & Puck ficam impressionados com tudo o que vê quando chegam em TSAVO,vendo os animais correndo livremente por toda África,as primeiras imagens que eles vem

. 

Joe vendo as girafas correndo diz:

Joe- Elas são incríveis,não acha?

Finn- A coisa mais incrível é que: Só dorme 5 minutos por dia

Joe diz

-Eu não gosto muito das Hienas

Finn- As fêmeas são maiores,são os únicos animais assim,se não nunca iriam sobreviver pois os machos comem os filhotes

Joe olha assustado

Joe- Algo especial sobre hipopótamos ?

Finn- Eles soltam gases pela boca,aposto que não se beijam muito

Joe ri

Joe diz

-Eu que vivo há 1 ano na África não sei tanto como você.

A quanto tempo esta aqui?

Finn- A cerca de 24 horas ,mais eu esperei simplesmente a vida toda por isso

Joe disse a Finn & Puck

-BEM VINDOS A TSAVO!

Finn & Puck ficam impressionados com os trabalhadores,e assim que descem do trem são recebidos por Sam que será o contato indispensável para sua ligação com os trabalhadores pois todos confiam nele

Finn pergunta

-Ele fala em inglês

e Sam responde

-E um pouco de francês

Joe os apresenta este é FINN & PUCK e Sam fala:

-Os construtores de pontes,vocês já eram esperados,Prazer em recebe-los,querem conhecer o terreno

Finn diz

-Que bom,queremos ver o lugar da ponte

Joe diz

-Preciso entregar alguns suplementos médicos,venham ao hospital depois que terminar

Sam diz

-Eu os levarei


	3. Chapter 3-Chegando pessoas importantes

Finn pergunta:

-De onde você é Sam?

Sam responde:

-Além daquelas montanhas

Finn diz eu sou de lá,e aponta para frente

Sam olha como se não entendesse nada

E eles caminham ate o local da nova ponte

Os trabalhadores olham desconfiados para os 2 engenheiros que acabam de chegar.

Finn diz:

-Parece estar tudo sob controle

Sam diz:

-Obrigado,Se estiver é um milagre

Finn pergunta:

-Por que

Sam responde:

-Há desavenças entre os trabalhadores,pois os africanos odeiam os indianos,mais os indianos odeiam outros indianos,As vacas são sagradas para os hindus,mais os muçulmanos as comem.

então Finn pergunta:

-VOCÊ COME CARNE DE VACA?

Sam:

-Claro

Finn & Puck diz:

- Já trabalhamos com Hindus e Muçulmanos talvez podemos ajudar

Sam:

-Pode tentar,mais não vai funcionar,nada dá certo aqui,TSAVO é o pior lugar do mundo

Finn,Puck & Sam chegam no ponto principal do acampamento,Finn pergunta:

-Há quantos homens trabalhando lá

Sam responde:

-3 mil homens construindo a ferrovia,ainda não construíram sua ponte,eles avançam 3 quilômetros por dia,é como vocês imaginavam?

Finn responde:

-Não,isso é mais difícil,tinha que ser difícil,não existi trabalho melhor do que construir pontes,leva a terra onde há água: UNIR MUNDOS

Joe chega:

-Terminou seu passeio?

então ele leva Finn & Puck para conhecer o HOSPITAL com vários doentes,Finn então pergunta:

-Tudo isso é malária?

Joe:

-Sim,mais seu sofrimento é passageiro só ate aceitarem DEUS em seus corações

Will diz:

-Que bobagem é essa JOE,esses doentes vão ficar piores se voc_ê_ não calar a boca !

Joe então apresenta eles:

-Finn & Puck esse é o Doutor Will, Doutor esses são os engenheiros Finn & Puck

Will diz:

-Esse hospital é meu,e o meu conselho para vocês é **NÃO ADOEÇA.**

Nesse momento um rapaz que até nesse momento Finn & Puck não tinha visto entra e se apresenta:

-Estou aqui a disposição de vocês,sou o caçador Kurt Hummel Patterson!

Finn diz se dirigindo a Joe:

-Porque temos um caçador aqui?

Então Joe & Kurt riem e respondem:

-BEM VINDOS A ÁFRICA!


	4. Chapter 4-Primeiro susto

Nesse momento entra um doente Artie, então doutor Will diz para Finn & Puck:

-Parece que vocês trouxeram a má sorte,meu ajudante,foi atacado por uma fera ontem

Joe diz:

-Você é um atrapalhado que esqueceu de mencionar isso

Will fala:

-Os ferimentos foram superficiais,estava montado em seu Burro,quando um leão se jogou sobre eles,o Burro levou a pior,o Leão fugiu,OBRIGADO ARTIE!

Mais Will continua dizendo para Finn:

-Sei que esse é o primeiro dia de vocês,sei que devem estar cansados,mais o que fará a respeito disso

Puck responde:

-Com um pouco de sorte resolveremos tudo hoje a noite!

Finn & Puck começam a preparar as armas,Joe diz:

-Não é melhor deixarem que o caçador Kurt resolva amanhã quando retornar ao acampamento

Puck então responde:

-NÃO! não disseram que nós trouxemos a má sorte,então vamos resolver!

Joe se empolga e diz:

-Posso assistir,vocês por acaso já caçaram?

Então Finn devolve a pergunta:

-Você já caçou antes?

Joe então responde:

-Não exatamente,pois nunca fui tão aventureiro!

Puck fala:

-Consegue ficar quieto?

Então os 3,sobem em cima de árvores,a espera da grande fera,deixando um burro com isca

Após algumas horas,Joe começa a se cansar e diz:

-Estou com câimbra,preciso descer,esta piorando...

Puck diz:

-Terá que agüentar Joe

Mais Joe diz:

-É o que eu estou tentando,mais na minha barraca é melhor

Finn então se cansa e diz:

-Você morreria antes mesmo de chegar em sua barraca,o leão o comerá!

Joe:

-EU SEI

Finn ri...

Joe:

-É assim que se caça leões

Finn:

-Sei lá,nunca vi nenhum...

Então as horas continuam a passar e quando estava quase amanhecendo,Joe já dormindo em cima da árvore,Finn & Puck escutam passos,o burro se agita com a aproximação da fera,Finn & Puck se preparam para atirar,e como num golpe de sorte Finn mata a fera com apenas um tiro,e Joe acaba caindo da árvore com o susto do tiro...

Um tiro todos fazem festa,Finn & Puck tornarão a noite segura novamente!

E todos trabalhadores juntos com Sam fazem a maior festa.

Finn,Puck & Joe são recebidos por Will que diz:

-MEU DEUS VOCÊS RESOLVERAM O PROBLEMA

Sam diz em pensamento:''Não há nada como pavor que uma fera causa,são donos da noite e matam muito depressa ,os homens sabiam que Finn & Puck estavam prontos a correr risco por eles,aquele único tiro tinha os livrado do medo deles''

Finn diz:

-Joe decidi que RORY & VOCÊ supervisionarão os pilares da ponte...

Finn,Joe e Rory sobem em cima do pilares e Finn fala:

-Tem 4 semanas emocionantes para cumprir essa tarefa

Joe diz:

-Você esta convencido hoje,não é...Acho que deve ser por causa do leão

então Rory diz:

-Sabe,eu também matei um leão

Joe pergunta:

-De quantos tiros precisou?

Rory levantando os braços responde:

-Usei minhas mãos...

Joe fala:

-Finn 4 semanas não vai dá não...

Finn responde:

-É só usar suas mãos

Então Joe se afasta,Finn fica olhando os papeis em suas mãos e Rory pressente algo assustador em meio a vegetação,mais seus olhos vagam e ele não vê nada,mais sente algo sobrenatural no ar !

Naquela noite KURT retorna e fica sabendo das novidades e parabeniza Finn,Puck & Joe pela coragem


	5. Chapter 5-A Sombra e a Escuridão atacam

7 semanas depois

O trabalho da ponte esta bem adiantado,Finn & Puck ficam bem próximos de Rory,Finn supervisiona os trabalhadores e ele e Puck ficam muito emocionados quando a primeira parte da ponte é concluída.

Os trabalhadores ficam felizes e Finn,Puck,Rory & Joe comemoram levantando os braços numa cumplicidade muda.

E então sem perceberem as feras começam a rondar próximo a eles,Finn vai ate se acampamento e escreve uma carta emocionado para sua esposa contando todas as novidades,nesse momento Sam entra e diz:

-Um tiro

E mostra um colar com as garras da fera que ele tinha matado,Finn diz:

-Obrigado,essa será uma grande lembrança da ÁFRICA

Sam:

-Essa é uma grande lembrança da sua coragem,também o protegerão,use-as

Finn continuou sua carta para RACHEL e terminou dizendo :''a África me mudou e mal posso esperar para lhe mostrar esse lindo país e com amor ,FINN''.

e todos se preparavam para dormir

E naquela mesma noite,Rory é tirado de sua tenda por aquela fera,não teve tempo nem de gritar,foi arrastado por aquela imensidão e daí todos acordaram...  
Kurt Hummel Patterson que estava do outro lado do acampamento veio correndo e gritou:

-LEVANTEM TODOS,UMA GRANDE FERA PEGOU RORY!

Finn,Puck & Kurt saíram a procura de Rory,procuraram a noite inteira e não encontraram nada,somente quando amanheceu é que encontraram o corpo do grande e fiel amigo e ficaram horrorizados com o que viram,levaram o corpo para o doutor Will,e então o doutor disse:

-O leão deve ter arrancado a pele para poder beber seu sangue,e depois o devorou,começando pelos pés,os leões não comem assim,tem certeza que foi um leão?

Kurt:

-Seguimos seus rastros

Kurt sai e Joe diz:

-Que tipo de leão conseguiria arrastar alguém do tamanho de Rory?

Sam fica pensativo ''O terror,agora,estava presente e não queria mais ir embora,depois disso ficou um grande buraco em nós,porque se Rory que era tão forte não conseguira salvar-se...O que aconteceria com o resto de nós?''

Kurt a partir daquela noite decidiu ficar de vigia sobre as árvores e então se lembrou do grande AMOR de sua vida BLAINE ANDERSON REMINGTON que tinha saído após a morte de toda sua família com a guerra,decidiu então sair em caçada pelo mundo a fora,tentou de todas as maneiras fazer o amor de sua vida Kurt ir com ele,mais este não teve coragem de abandonar os trabalhadores sem uma pessoa experiente para proteger-lós,apesar de não ter conseguido impedir o ataque a Rory,mais percebeu que não estava lidando com uma simples fera,mais sim com uma BESTA FERA devido a agressividade do ataque porque em toda sua vida não tinha visto nada igual.

Finn & Puck acordam com uma grande agitação entre os trabalhadores e saem para ver o que houve,Sam está tentando convencer Sebastian a mandar os trabalhadores continuar com o serviço,mais Sebastian diz:

-Quer que trabalhemos mesmo que tenhamos que morrer?

Finn pergunta:

-porque não estão trabalhando

Sebastian responde:

-Epidemia de Malária repentina

Nesse momento Kurt chega e diz:

-Não há razão para ter medo

Sebastian:

-Tenho minhas dúvidas,já morreram 2 em 2 noites

Kurt diz espantado:

-Um segundo?

Joe:

-No fundo do acampamento,um homem vagando sozinho á noite,deste sobrou menos que Rory

Kurt:

-É cedo demais para que um Leão tenha matado por fome

Sam:

-Na minha aldeia,construímos cercas de espinhos em volta das casas e fazemos grandes fogueiras a noite,isso os mantém longe

Kurt:

- Muito bem,COMECEM, e a partir de hoje haverá toque de recolher e ninguém pode sair das barracas a noite,SEBASTIAN mande metade dos deus homens com Sam para construir as cercas e a outra metade você manda para a ponte,eu vou resolver isso,vou matar o leão e Finn & Puck construíram a ponte

Sebastian:

-Claro que vai,pois eles são ricos,pode fazer tudo que eles querem

Kurt vira e fala:

-Seria um erro não cooperarmos um com outro,SEBASTIAN

Então os trabalhadores começam a construir a cerca de espinhos em volta do acampamento.

**Naquela noite estavam Finn,Kurt,Sam & Joe bebendo e conversando**

Joe diz para eles que sua mãe queria que ele fosse um grande pianista,mais ficou arrasada quando descobriu que ele era desafinado,então pergunta:

-Vocês acham estranho?

Kurt:

-NÃO

Sam:

-Ahhhh,SIM,eu acho que é

Kurt:

-Lá vem ele Sam

Joe:

-Até vocês tem de admitir a glória do que o homem é capaz de fazer,quando ele tem um grande objetivo,nada o segura,quando todos estivermos DEUS no coração

SAM RONCA...

Joe:

-Sou imune ao seu desprezo,quando cheguei,tinha uma só meta,converter todo o continente AFRICANO,agora,decidi me dedicar a algo realmente difícil,não descansarei até te-los sãos e salvos entre os fies

Kurt:

-Eu estou além da conversação,minha mãe é católica romana,meu pai é protestante e o AMOR DA MINHA VIDA que é o dono da minha MENTE,CORAÇÃO,ALMA & CORPO é um homem

SAM RI...:

-TENHO 4 ESPOSAS

JOE RI...

Sam diz:

-BOA SORTE

Joe responde:

-A luta e o esforço é a glória e faz o NOME DO PAI

Finn fica curioso com a revelação de Kurt,então começa a perguntar sobre sua vida e começa a falar:

- Você disse que o Grande Amor de sua vida é um homem,o que ele faz da vida e você nunca sonhou em ter filhos

Todos param com a pergunta de Finn

Kurt então responde:

-Sim,você ouviu bem,o AMOR da minha Vida é outro caçador como eu,tivemos um filho era adotado,mais quando chegou a guerra em nosso país toda nossa família morreu nesse massacre,até mesmo o nosso filho,e ele não suportou e quis fugir para o mundo

Finn:

-Porque você não foi junto?

Kurt:

-Porque não adiantava fugir porque a dor em nosso coração vai estar sempre junto com a gente,e não poderia abandonar meus amigos que hoje são a minha família aqui em TSAVO,e sei que meu AMOR um dia retornará para nosso lar

Finn:

-A quanto tempo tudo isso aconteceu ?

Kurt:

-Faz 15 anos,mais ainda tenho noticias de que ele ainda continua vivo


	6. Chapter 6-A descoberta

Logo que amanhece o dia,os trabalhadores começar a trabalhar novamente na ponte,e nem percebem que AS BESTAS FERAS se aproximam,Finn recebe uma carta de sua esposa Rachel,ela conta as novidades,então ele senta para ler sua carta:

Sam pergunta:

-Boas noticias

Finn diz:

-Espero que SIM,é da ,minha esposa

Sam:

-VOCÊ a ama?

Finn:

-Muito

Sam:

-Eu não gosto de nenhuma das minhas

Neste momento Joe,grita por Adam!

Finn senta para ler a carta de sua esposa,e nela estava escrito: '' Querido. O grande acontecimento de ontem foi... quando algumas crianças da escola avistaram uma baleia,ou seja,eu. Não sei se achou graça,mas o fato é que não ando de bom humor.

Bom,quando o bebê nascer...acho que vou querer viajar,quando ele me chuta á noite,tenho certeza de que está dizendo...que quer mesmo ir á África. Achei melhor lembra-lo disso.''

E no acampamento um leão acaba atacando um trabalhador,Finn se assusta e corre até lá,nesse momento Kurt já está a caminho com sua arma,Joe manda todos trabalhadores fugirem,Kurt entrega uma arma para Sam,Joe pega a sua.

Finn,Puck e o trabalhador Adam também se aproximam,e Kurt manda ficarem ali,mais Sam e Adam vão junto com ele.

Kurt anda lentamente,somente ouvindo o ruído do leão,e quando ele vira se depara com um leão despedaçando um trabalhador.

Kurt & Adam se abaixam,e no momento que iam atirar,surgi um novo leão acima deles,Adam se vira para atirar mais a fera pula em cima dele,Kurt não acredita no que vê e atira depois que os leões fogem,então vira para Sam e vê que o amigo Adam tinha acabado de ser morto e fica abismado de descobrir que 2 leões estavam caçando juntos.

Sam pensando: ''Os homens os chamavam A SOMBRA E A ESCURIDÃO,havia 2 deles o que nunca acontecera antes...porque as feras andam sempre sozinhas... A noite

pertencia-lhes,mas eles também atacavam á luz do dia. Juntos ou sozinhos. Sem medo ou compaixão. Alguns acreditavam que eles não eram leões...,mais espíritos de feiticeiros que retornavam para causar loucura. Para outros,eram o diabo,enviado para impedir que o homem branco reinasse. Eu acredito...que eles eram o mal. Haveria local mais adequado que TSAVO para o mal?''

Sebastian comunica a Finn & Puck que os homens querem ir embora,pois estão com medo,Finn fala:

-Mais eu prometi para Robert que ia construir essa ponte...

Sebastian diz:

-Estamos com medo vamos embora...

Então Kurt ouvindo tudo se aproxima e diz para Sebastian:

-Então,vá embora também. Falta-lhe a coragem para comandar. Vá,mande todos os seus homens embora. Mas eu matarei os leões e Finn & Puck irão construir a ponte. E você...tem de ir e contar ás mulheres dos que morreram trabalhando aqui...que você fugiu com os outros,porque não conseguiu dominar seu medo.


	7. Chapter 7-Um retorno inesperado

Kurt monta uma armadilha para tentar pegar os leões,mas sua tentativa é em vão,ele,Sam e alguns trabalhadores vêem somente as marcas das pegadas em volta do acampamento,mais nenhum vestígio de sangue

Então Sebastian chega e diz:

- O diabo chegou em TSAVO!

Kurt diz:

-Essa historia é ridícula,não fale besteira,você não acredita nisso!

Sebastian:

-Esta me dizendo que eu devo crer?

Kurt:

-Sabe que não é isso,não exagere,temos um problema em TSAVO

Sebastian:

-SIM, finalmente concordamos em algo ,está certo temos mesmo,o problema em TSAVO são vocês 3

E Sebastian agita os trabalhadores contra eles

Sam tenta amenizar tudo

Sebastian:

-Escute...

Kurt diz:

-Tenha cuidado!

Sebastian:

-Não me diga para ter cuidado! Você não me diz nada! Estamos fartos de suas mentiras! Escute enquanto eu falo!

Sebastian sente uma arma em sua cabeça e uma voz diz:

-Mudança de planos

Kurt se espanta

A voz continua:

-Mande-os recuar! Mande-os recuar!

Sebastian diz:

-Todos para trás agora! Todos para trás agora! Para trás! Depressa,Para trás!

Neste momento o Caçador Blaine Anderson Remington diz:

-Escute enquanto eu falo,porque tem de responder a uma pergunta : ''Vou apertar o gatilho ?

Sebastian responde:

- Você não sabe o que aconteceu

Sam:

-Ele vai apertar o gatilho

Sebastian:

-O diabo chegou em TSAVO!

Blaine:

-Isso mesmo,o diabo chegou em TSAVO. Olhe para mim! EU SOU O DIABO.

Sebastian:

-Eu sou homem de paz

Blaine:

- Você fala como um homem que quer viver

Sebastian:

-Concerteza,claro que sim

Blaine:

-Ótima decisão!

E finalmente aqueles olhares que a tantos anos não se viam se cruzaram demoradamente,e foi através daquele olhar que Blaine saberia que ia enfrentar uma luta ainda maior que ele já tinha enfrentado em toda sua vida,porque só havia tristeza,amor e magóa naquele olhar.

Kurt apresenta Finn & Puck para Blaine e conta tudo o que estava acontecendo,até aquele momento.

Blaine abraça o amigo Sam que não via a muito tempo e este o saúda com muita alegria!

Blaine chama os guerreiros de caça que veio contigo,e diz a Sam:

-Preciso de 10 vacas

E se apresenta para Finn & Puck

Sam diz para Finn & Puck:

-Blaine usa os MASAI para caçar leões,leva-se um tempo para se acostumar com ele

Finn:

-Porque não diz que o conhecia?

Sam:

-Porque você não perguntou.

Blaine esta se lavando

Kurt se aproxima e diz:

-Não pude agradecer-lo

Blaine:

-O que eu fiz?

Kurt:

-Tirou-me de uma encrenca

Blaine:

-Sam estava lá. Ele teria feito algo por você. O que esta acontecendo?

Kurt:

-Há mais de 40 mortes

Blaine diz espantado:

-40? Incrível

Kurt:

-Há algo que você precisa saber,a 2 leões atacando juntos,coisa que nunca vimos

Blaine se vira e muda de assunto e tenta se aproximar de Kurt

Kurt diz:

-Depois de todos esses anos e sem nenhuma noticia concreta ou visita sua,você acha que com beijos e abraços irá mudar tudo de repente,eu sofri tanto quanto você mais preferi ficar e enfrentar tudo que a gente passou,mais você simplesmente fugiu sem olhar para trás

Blaine diz:

-Te pedi para ir comigo e você não aceitou

Kurt diz:

-Eu não aceitei pois a dor iria comigo onde eu fosse,pois isso jamais passará

Blaine diz:

- Você acha que a minha dor passou ?, você acha que eu esqueci da minha família?, você acha que eu esqueci do meu filho?,me diz Kurt é isso que acha

Kurt diz:

-Não,mais eu acho que como nós nos amamos teria sido mais fácil enfrentar tudo juntos

Blaine diz:

-Kurt EU TE AMO,mais do que a minha própria vida,senti sua falta e permaneci vivo somente para te encontrar e ter você nos meus braços novamente

Kurt diz:  
-Você acha que depois de todos esses anos mesmo te amando,como eu te amo,vou conseguir passar uma borracha em cima de tudo isso

Blaine se aproxima,pega Kurt em seus braços e o beija apaixonadamente e depois de tantos anos os 2 se amaram loucamente como se fosse na primeira vez!


End file.
